


Schrodinger's Tomb

by IcyWolfos



Series: Wild Child Wild [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Accidental Self-Harm, Angst, Depression, Existential Crisis, Gen, Horror, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I hurt the boy, If you're squeamish this is probably not for you, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic Science, Psychological Horror, Sheikah tech is fucking WHACK, Shrine of Resurrection but a lot darker, Uh there's a bit 'o gore, WCW - Freeform, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild child Wild, You can't bring back the dead without a price, angst but no happy ending, at least not explicitly, is he dead? alive? who knows! surely not him, like. sorta??, mild body dysphoria, pre-LU, pre-botw, some body horror, sorta - Freeform, this is more of a drabble thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyWolfos/pseuds/IcyWolfos
Summary: Alive, but deadAwake and AsleepAware yet UnawareWhole but Torn ApartBreathing, but still DrowningBlind, but still SeeingIf Wild ever had to describe his experience in the Shrine of Resurrection, he'd likely go mad before finding the right words.(or, The Hero of the Wild's slumber within the shrine wasn't as restful as it seemed)
Series: Wild Child Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470839
Comments: 13
Kudos: 358





	Schrodinger's Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> so uh  
> have some angst.  
> had some late night thoughts that led to this. not beta read or even checked over.  
> Just the thoughts of a dead-but-not boy.

The last thing they saw were a blur of colors.

Green, black, blue, white-

  


and _gold._ There had been so much gold before the black took over everything.

* * *

  


What were they?

Why couldn't they remember?

Gold- where did the gold go?

* * *

They- he- he couldn't see, but he knew his eyes were open, or, at least he assumed were his eyes. He couldn't feel his arms- why was he so off-balance? He couldn't move without a silent scream passing his mouth, but all that came out was a choked gurgle. Something made it's way down his throat and he couldn't _breath- he didn't want to die whowashewhywashehere??_

  


  


  


  


He could still breath?

  


The static invaded his brain and everything was numb.

* * *

He woke up again, and still only saw darkness and should be drowning. He tried to shift around in the void but something red hot and burning spread throughout his body. Was it even his? It didn't feel like it. He tried to lift his left arm, but nothing happened except for the fire burning him from the inside out. Hesitantly, he tried do move his right arm- ~~was it even his?~~ \- he felt something move. He couldn't see, nor could he feel much besides the tugging of his irritated skin.

He felt with what he hoped were his fingers until they hit something. Were it not for the strange liquid that was drowning-him-but-not his breath would have hitched. His fingers trailed the the darkness against an unnaturally smooth surface. He had to bend his elbow in order to move his hand closer to his head, and on the way his fingers bumped against a ceiling.

He froze, the fire that burned inside spread throughout him as he tensed.

  


  


He was trapped in this void isolated and terrified. 

  


No one could hear his desperate wails.

* * *

He woke up once more, this time in agony. He could see- everything was bathed in a bright blue light and he could _see._

  


  


He wishes he was still in the void.

  


  


Was this his body? he thought numbly as he stared at the mangled corpse-like body that was connected to him. his left arm was charred black to the bone, missing a few fingers and shattered pieces of bone. He tried to swallow, but the strange blue glowing liquid just flooded into his mouth. He hadn't realized it earlier- but there was a gaping hole in the side of his face. He shuddered at the liquid washed over exposed muscle and bone and he tried to breathe in. He stared in numb horror at the exposed muscle in bone in his torso, the slick, bloody organs glistening strangely in the blue light. He let his head slowly fall back onto the strange stone beneath him.

  


He couldn't even cry- one of his eyes wasn't even there, it was just a gaping socket.

Why was this happening to him? Was it punishment? What did he do wrong? _Why was he here?_

  


  


  


_He just wanted it to end._

**_Just let him die._ **

* * *

The next time he woke up, it was dark again and he felt more.... whole, but still _wrong._ The strange liquid was still surrounding him and he was still drowning-but-not. His memories of previous awakenings were fuzzy at best. He had more strength and slowly flattened his palms against the strange ceiling above him and pushed at it with all his strength.

  


  


It didn't even budge. A gurgling whine left his throat as he desperately clawed about in the darkness- ignoring the sharp burn that started from the tips of his fingers to the rest of his body. He clawed at the unnatural walls, cramming his fingers against the edges, his movement made sluggish from the liquid.

He had no concept of time, how long had he been trying to scream? Seconds? Hours? Days? _Years_? Or had he even done it? 

What was he even doing?

  


He couldn't remember and let his eyes close once again.

* * *

What was it?

No- that wasn't right.

Who was it?

No, No! Why? Why why _whywhywhy_

  


  


He...?

It was a he.

What was he doing?

He opened -his?- eyes.

There was a strange grey slab raising above him- and suddenly he gasped for air. There was a strange sound in his head- what was it? It wasn't his.

He coughed out the strange fluid, and desperately crawled his way out of the strange, _thing._ This body feels weird, foreign. It was his, but not.

The sound in his head sound distraught- how did he get it to stop? He clawed at the sides of his head until the sound left with a sigh.

  


Where was he? He didn't know.

Why was he here? Again, he didn't know.

Who was he? He let out a raw scream.

_He didn't know._

  


However- there was one thing he did know.

  


_He needed to get out of this tomb as quickly as possible._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my lifeblood and I appreciate every single person who goes out of their way to go out to comment on my fics.


End file.
